A Whole New World
by Dylan S. Thompson
Summary: Seduction, love, commitment, singing - the Brittana story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first part of a three part fic about the stages in the Britanna relationship. It'll be romantic and hot. Romance I'm good at, but I'm less good at hot. And this chapter is primarily hotness, so I'm slightly worried. I hope you guys enjoy this.

**A Whole New World**

It was freshman year; a week or so after Santana had made the team. The head Cheerio, Debbie Chen, was throwing a party. She held court like a queen in her living room, accompanied by her best friend, Debbie Flanagan, but people were drinking and dancing and making out all over the house.

Santana had come with her best friend, Quinn Fabray. Though she had met some very interesting and cool people in her first week of high school, the bonds of junior high still held strong.

The most interesting person she had met was Brittany. She had briefly met Brittany once or twice before, but mostly knew her through reputation. Santana was no innocent, but Brittany's sexual exploits were legendary. It was rumored that she had made out or slept with every guy at her junior high. Brittany hadn't said much during their first few practices, but what she had said was stunning:

"Sometimes I'm paralyzed by understandinglessness."

"My cat beat me at checkers again last night."

"Do you think that shoes resent us?"

It was immediately clear that Brittany was about as smart as the cat she kept talking about, but the more time Santana spent around her the more she wondered if there wasn't something deeper; maybe Brittany just saw or understood things about the world that other people didn't. Maybe she was a genius.

One thing was for certain: when she moved her body, she definitely was a genius. The moves and routines in practice came to her instantly, and she always performed them flawlessly. After arriving at Deb's party and seeing her dancing, Santana realized that cheering was only Brittany's second-most expertise. Dancing was clearly what she was best at: she was perfect, inspiring envy in all the girls and lust in all the guys. Santana shook herself from her thoughts, vaguely realizing that she hadn't felt any envy, and turned to Quinn, "You want to go find Puck and Finn?"

A couple of hours later, as the party was entering the slow, romantic part of the night, Santana was making herself a Jack and coke when Brittany came bounding up beside her, smiling widely and glistening with sweat, causing her thin summer dress to cling to her body. "Santana!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Hey Brit," Santana responded, a huge smile inadvertently lighting up her face.

Brittany grabbed her hand and began pulling her away from the alcohol. "C'mere, C'mere," she said enthusiastically, "I want to show you something!"

Santana allowed herself to be pulled away. Brittany pulled her along, grinning at her, but didn't offer any more explanation. They maneuvered around people and made their way through hallways, the number of people around them slowly dwindling. "What are you showing me?" Santana asked, still grinning hugely.

"It's a surprise!" Brittany exclaimed. Almost immediately afterward, Brittany made a sharp right turn into a room and let go of Santana's hand once inside. Her momentum sent Santana nearly to the middle of the room. Once she had regained her balance, she quickly surveyed her surroundings and found herself to be in a completely normal bedroom. She turned to tell Brittany that she didn't see anything worth seeing, only to find that the other cheerleader, having quickly dropped her dress, now wore only a smile.

"Surprise!"

"Gurk." All the air in Santana's lungs disappeared, and every inch of her skin was suddenly flushed and burning. Brittany didn't even give her a second to reorient herself before confidently and smilingly surging forward and capturing Santana's lips with her own. Somehow Santana ended up pressed against the wall, moaning loudly, her hands frantically exploring Brittany's naked skin. When the kiss ended Santana remembered herself and, in between shallow breaths, tried to ask a question. "Wha-What are-What?"

Brittany took a moment to suck on Santana's neck before responding. "I saw you watching me dance." Brittany moved up for a quick, hard kiss. "You think I'm hot."

I…was…jealous?" It was hard to speak while under Brittany's ministrations, and her statement had ended up coming out as a question.

"No," said Brittany, supplying the answer. "I've seen you watch me at practice, too. You want me," Brittany paused and looked intensely into Santana's eyes, "and I want you."

Santana's breathing was becoming shallower and more labored, she as having a hard time remembering even simple facts. "But I'm a girl…"

Brittany giggled, running her hands along Santana's hips and over her breasts. "I know that, silly."

More kissing and caressing and moaning and sucking and, wow, she was naked.

"…and…you're…a girl…"

"Damn right!"

"…and girls aren't supposed to-"

Brittany covered her lips with a finger to stop her from finishing her statement. "Santana," she said, a serious glint in her eye, "don't be racist."

Then she pulled Santana from against the wall and pushed her onto the bed. Santana, flat on her back and breathless, was immediately straddled by Brittany and thoroughly kissed, and then…well...

It turned out that dancing wasn't what Brittany was best at after all.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Santana lay on her bed, staring at a picture of her and Brittany on her phone. One of many, this one was taken the weekend before at Cedar Point, at the top of a roller coaster. Both were wide-eyed and laughing, fear and exhilaration mixing equally on their faces. When they had exited the ride, shaky and giggly with adrenaline, Brittany had wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss. Santana had lost herself in the kiss for a few seconds, but was brought back to reality by a wolf-whistle from beside them. A kid waiting in line, about their age, was leering at them with a wide grin. Without any hesitation, and without letting go of Santana, Brittany reached over, grabbed the kid by the front of his shirt, pulled him closer, and planted a kiss on him as well.

Brittany howled, the kid and his friends cheered, and those surrounding them laughed and smiled. After winking at the guy she kissed, Brittany turned back to Santana and they exited. Santana felt the eyes of every man in that place on them as they left; to them the girls were just another attraction. Brittany didn't notice, and wouldn't have cared if she had, because Brittany didn't care what others thought, didn't care if they thought she was gay.

Gay.

A word Santana had never thought to apply to herself. And why should she? She was attracted to men. She'd slept with more men than women by far. She figured it was safe to say she was firmly on the straight side of bi when it came to sexuality. Not that that mattered. If it got out that she and Brittany had been sleeping together for the past two years it wouldn't matter if she had fucked hundreds of guys, dozens at a time, in public – somebody with an agenda would make sure that she became "that gay cheerleader."

She tossed her phone down and flipped her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up and stretched, ran her fingers through her tangled hair. She began listlessly walking around her room, running her fingers along the surfaces of some of her favorite things, trying to center herself.

She sometimes wished that she could be more like Brittany. Whether it was obliviousness or something else, Brittany transcended the social worries that beset most people. She didn't care if other girls thought she was a slut or stupid or weird, didn't get caught up in who was popular and who wasn't, would hang out with cheerleaders one minute and Becky the next and treat them both the same innocent cheerfulness.

But Santana wasn't like that; she was a creature of the social hierarchy. She loved being popular, being envied, being desired. She had fought hard for her social status and her reputation. And it killed her to think she might have to give it up to be with the woman she-

…And then there was that other thing. Santana blew out a breath and flopped back onto her bed. Regardless of whether she was attracted to men or women or both or horses or anything in between, she was only in love with one person and that was a woman. She loved Brittany, which still blew her away six months after realizing it. She didn't even like most people. The only feelings of love she'd ever had were toward family, or pets. She was flabbergasted, and didn't know whether to ignore her feelings or tailor her life around them. She could see spending the rest of her life with Brittany, forsaking all others and richer and poorer and all that. If that made her gay, she was gay.

When Brittany had blithely admitted their relationship to half of Glee club, Santana had been sure that their secret was out. But the club had closed ranks and no gossip had followed the admission. It was at that point that Glee became more than a nuisance. Suddenly it became a place where she could allow her feelings for Brittany to show, where she wasn't always covering. Suddenly it became a haven.

She picked up her phone again, scrolled to the next photo, then the next. Each one of her and Brittany, together, happy. She wanted more of that. She wasn't ready yet to be completely out, but she did want out of the "we're fucking, but not dating" limbo she was stuck in. She wanted to be able to call Brittany her girlfriend, even if it was only in her head or with Brit. She was ready.

But…did Brittany even feel the same way? That was the downside to her obliviousness: she was impossible to read. Sometimes she and Santana seemed to be on exactly the same wavelength… and sometimes Brittany was convinced that her cat was reading her diary. Maybe Santana was just a good friend and another warm body to her. She'd certainly never hesitated to make out with or fuck other people. And she was the one who flat out stated that she and Santana weren't dating.

She threw down her phone, put a pillow over her face and screamed into it. Then she threw the pillow away from her, and pressed Brittany's number on speed dial. She had to literally bite hands to keep from cancelling the call. After four rings, Brittany answered.

"Santana!"

"Hey Brittany," she said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Are you alright? You sound weird." Apparently it didn't work.

"Yeah," she said, taking a fortifying breath. "Brit?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to, like, go out this on Friday? I mean, I know we go out together all the time, but like go out, go out. Like on a date? It's weird to go on a first date after two years, I know, so, like, do you want to date me, be dating, like be girlfriend and…girlfriend? Girlfriends?"

She mentally apologized to every guy she had ever mentally (or verbally) made fun of when they called to ask her out.

There was a short silence, though to Santana is seemed to stretch on infinitely, after which Brittany giggled and said, "Santana…duh. Of course I do."

"Really?" she asked in a small voice.

"Totally."

A huge smile lit upon Santana's face, and she said, "Great! Ok, so, I'll see you tomorrow and we'll figure out what we want to do this weekend!"

"Awesome," responded Brittany. "See you tomorrow, Santana! I love you."

There may or may not have been a literal squeal escape Santana's lips upon hearing this. She tried to speak for a second, but no sound came out. Brittany patiently waited to hang up until Santana responded breathlessly.

"I love you too, Brittany."

End


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here it is…the idea that inspired this fic. I swore to myself years ago that I would never write a songfic. Brittana, what have you done to me? Lol, anyways, hope you guys enjoy. Oh, also, I apologize to anybody who was expecting to see their first date in this chapter. It was never my intention to write a purely linear narrative/plot, but a kind of pastiche of the beginnings in the Brittana relationship: the beginning of their sexual relationship, the decision to make it official, and now…

**Chapter 3**

Brittany sighed in contentment. It was the weekend, she and her girlfriend were having one of their numerous "sleepovers", said girlfriend was cuddled snugly against her own body, and they were watching their favorite movie, _Aladdin_. Things were really great.

'Con: If our parents knew we were together, they probably wouldn't let us sleepover anymore.'

She thought this to herself as she stroked Santana's bare thigh. Earlier they had engaged in another argument about telling people they were dating. They had made up, but Brittany had spent the rest of the day trying to come up with reasons that might make her understand Santana's desire not to tell. Was she embarrassed of them? Was she having doubts? Did she like some other girl? Or boy? Or did she know something Brittany didn't, and was just being practical?

Despite coming up with some reasons to stay secret, all of them were outweighed by Brittany's primal desire to be able to kiss the woman she loved no matter who was looking. Plus, Brittany just did not understand why the idea of other people knowing bothered Santana so much. Who cared? Some of the Glee kids had known for months that they had slept together, and nothing bad had happened with them.

Brittany moaned quietly as Santana nuzzled closer. Brittany really did enjoy the way things were. They were really great. She wasn't unhappy by any means. But they would be better if they told people the truth, she knew it.

That night she came up with an idea. Like most of her ideas, it was awesome.

A couple of days later, when everyone had arrived in Glee, she implemented her plan.

"Mr. Shue," she said, standing up. Everyone turned to look at her, causing her to feel a bit nervous. She cleared her throat and continued, "You know how everyone keeps annoyingly working out their issues through song in front of the whole class? I'd like to do that now."

"What?"

"I want to sing a song."

"Oh! Alright, Brittany…"

As usual the pianist and the band kids who had nothing to do but sit around and wait for one of the Glee kids to begin singing telepathically knew what song Brittany was going to sing. They began playing the opening notes softly. Brittany stood in front of the class for a second, before kneeling in front of Santana and holding out her hand.

"Do you trust me?" She asked earnestly. That was the nub of the issue. She knew that Santana was scared. She knew that what she wanted from Santana was scary. But she also knew that if they trusted and loved each other, everything would be okay.

"What?" Asked Santana hesitantly, not expecting and for once not happy to suddenly be the center of attention.

"Do you trust me?" she asked, more emphatically. If Santana didn't trust her then they definitely shouldn't come out to everybody. They probably shouldn't even be together.

"…yes." Santana said, after only a moment of hesitation. She took Brittany's hand with a grin and found herself twirled into the center of the room. She flashed back to their first night together. Everybody else looked on curiously, though some thought they had an inkling of what was going on.

Brittany moved in front of Santana and grasped her hands, gazing into her eyes. The music from the piano and the band increased in volume, and Brittany began to sing.

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride  
A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

By the time it was Santana's turn to sing, she had tears in her eyes. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around Brittan's body and kiss her. But instead she opened her mouth and began singing.

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Then the true duet began. Brittany and Santa were lost in each other's eyes as they continued.

_[Brittany:] Now I'm in a whole new world with you  
[Santana:] Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world  
[Brittany:] Don't you dare close your eyes  
[Santana:] A hundred thousand things to see  
[Brittany:] Hold your breath - it gets better  
[Santana:] I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
[Brittany:] A whole new world  
[Santana:] Every turn a surprise  
[Brittany:] With new horizons to pursue  
[Santana:] Every moment red-letter  
[Brittana:] I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
[Brittany:] A thrilling chase  
[Santana:] A wondrous place  
[Brittana:] For you and me_

By the time the song ended everybody had figured out the basics of what was going on. Except for Mr. Shue; he was just confused. But even Mr. Shue began to understand when Brittany extracted one of her hands from Santana's, cupped Santana's neck, and gently pulled her closer for a kiss. There was a wolf-whistle from Puck, a couple of squeals of happiness from Kurt and Mercedes, and some flustered coughing from Mr. Shue, but Brittany and Santana heard none of this. Until they broke the kiss only they existed.

After the kiss was over, they turned to face the rest of the club. Brittany whispered into Santana's ear, "You need to say it, baby."

Santana swallowed, still slightly nervous. "Uh, I just wanted…we just wanted to tell you that Brittany and I are together."

"We're totally gay for each other," Brittany interjected, causing a slight ripple of laughter to radiate from those assembled.

Santana caught Kurt and then Mercedes' eyes and clarified, "Not just sleeping together, either. We've been dating for almost six months." She took a fortifying breath, squeezed Brittany's hand, and said clearly, "And it's not a secret anymore. You can tell anyone and everyone." She turned slightly and caught Brittany's gaze, "We will be."

Brittany's face lit up in an ecstatic smile. She grabbed her girlfriend and bent her backward for one of those serious, classic kisses, eliciting a wave of laughter and cheers from their friends.

The End

A/N2: This is as far as I originally conceived of the story, so it's complete for now. But I've already begun considering further firsts: first apartment together, getting married, first kid, etc. So those might be coming in the future. But for now I'm savoring the (for me) completely rare feat of finishing a story.


End file.
